Leone's Ghostly Connection
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: Alternate universe story. Leone and her brother have been very close, but when she longs for her deceased friends, her brother decides to take it upon himself to bring them back through possession and to make her happy. Rated M for Lemon- Incest/ Genderbent Yuri.


**Author Notes: This is a one off story set in a very alternate universe than Akame Ga Kill! I do not own any works by Takahiro or Yen Press. Requested by** **kmubarak2001.**

 **Takes place in the anime ending with some manga elements.**

 **Warning Incest Lemon**

 **Leone's Ghostly Connection**

* * *

 **Prior to Leone joining the Rebel Army**

"I'm coming Sis!," yelled a small boy as he rammed his bigger sister from behind.

"Yes!," she yelled as he shot into her.

The two collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

"I...I'm going away from a while. To help the country be better for us. I'll come back once its all over.," said the sister.

"Ok, Leone.," said the little boy.

* * *

 **Some years afterwards...**

After the revolution had succeed, Leone was patched up by the Doctor using Perfector, she went back to her room where her little brother was waiting. He was 5 feet tall has messy unkempt Blond hair that went down to his shoulders and golden eyes like his sister. He was of a slender build and was very feminine looking. He was timid and nervous by nature in contrast to his sister.

"Are we free now?," he asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I punched the fat bastard Prime Minster myself. Unfortunately, Me and my friend, Akame are the only survivors. My boss, died due to her life being used a lot from a previous battle last morning.," Leone said, while also suspecting that Akame would soon die from the curse that was inflicted upon her due to her battle with Esdeath.

"Do you wanna continue?," he asked as he drew closer.

"Sure.," Leone replied as she pulled him up for a deep kiss.

The two intermingled their tongues together for ten minutes before separating.

Leone, knowing what to do next, took off her clothes.

"Did you miss me?," Leone said as she bit into his zipper and tugged it down to reveal his manhood. It was well endowed and Leone gulped in anticipation.

"You're like an elephant. I want it!," Leone shouted as she swallowed it and began to lick it as she pulled in and out.

"Yes I did!," he said as he squirted out white stuff, which Leone managed to swallow entirely without any getting onto her face.

She then pressed her impressive rack onto the manhood and began to massage it. She was trained to be a masseuse after all.

He then squirted out again for Leone to swallow it all.

She looked her lips as she pushed him down and put her womanhood in his face.

As she licked the manhood, he would like her womanhood.

Leone then sat up and then positioned herself down onto the manhood, which still was solid.

"I miss this bad boy.," Leone said as she pushed herself entirely, while blushing.

She then hugged and kissed her brother as she continued to move up and down.

This continued for five minutes until he had unloaded his man juice into her.

He then stood up as he looked at Leone with a concerned look.

"Do you miss them?," he asked.

"You mean my friends? Yeah...What's that?," Leone answered before turning her attention to the unusual headdress he wore.

"It's a Lost Teigu- Delphi Oracle: Helm of Nostalgia. It allows the user to be possessed by someone and they take on their appearance. And here's this- I found a guy who owns a Teigu that restores destroyed ones.," said the brother as he pulled out the belt Lionelle.

"Wait...it exists..., but that Teigu...won't it mean you won't be you anymore...?," Leone asked with concern as she took the belt from him.

"I know you miss your comrades more than me. I'm just an empty shell for you to emote on.," he said dejectedly as he put on the Teigu.

A white light entered the center gem and he underwent a transformation.

He now had long purple hair and purple eyes and looked identical to-

"Sheele. I can't believe you're back.," Leone said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, the nice man upstairs allowed for us to be with you for a long time...Was that it?," "Sheele" said in an airy manner, convincing Leone that this was the real deal.

"Well, it's good to see you, but it seems like it wasn't a complete change.," Leone remarked as Sheele, while having changed the facial appearance, was still a boy.

"I hope I can be useful.," Sheele said as she inserted "her" manhood into Leone's womanhood/

"You always were.," Leone said as Sheele then kissed her and pulled in and out.

After a few minutes, she changed her appearance to that of a pink haired, ill-tempered girl.

"I'm gonna show you how a genius does it!," said the girl as she grabbed Leone's ass.

"Mine!," Leone yelled as the two kissed as they remain intimate.

"Hey...Leone.," Mine said as she transformed into a familiar lollipop sucking girl with pinkish auburn hair.

"Chelsea.," Leone said as Chelsea lifted Leone and had her cross her legs around her waist.

The two kissed until Chelsea broke away to become a familiar silver haired woman.

"Boss...," Leone said nervously as Najenda then proceeded to hoist Leone up by her legs.

"I hope you weren't taking too long. I hate time wasters.," Najenda remarked before kissing her.

Leone then put on her Lionelle, transforming into her long haired, feline form.

Najenda then transformed into a familiar black haired girl with red eyes.

"Leone...Sorry...," she said.

"Don't be...," Leone replied before kissing.

Akame then rammed into Leone as golden and black energies jutted out.

"I'm almost done!," Akame said as she transformed half way into her and Leone's brother's features split vertically.

"YESSSS!," Leone shouted as Akame forced the transformation back into herself as she shot her load into her friend. She then fainted as she turned back into Leone's brother.

"So...it's going to be fun with all of them around...," Leone said while panting.

"Yes...," Leone's brother agreed.

* * *

 **Later**

Being a vacant person, he eventually surrendered his control over his body over to the girls and became assimilated into their conscious.

While Leone was sad, she gave birth to six children, one with blonde, black, pink, pinkish auburn, purple and silver hair, all with yellow eyes.

She sat on the porch in a mother's attire with an apron as Mine walked towards her before turning into Akame.

"I can't wait for the next one.," said the black haired girl as she rubbed the blonde's pregnant stomach before kissing Leone.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
